videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General When anyone wants to hear funky news, they turn immediately to Space Channel 5. The highlight of the station is Ulala, the foxy reporter who aims to the best in the galaxy - a dream she has had ever since she was rescued by a broadcaster for the channel when she was a little girl. Ulala hosts the Swinging Report Show, which has become a massive hit around the universe after she stopped the Morolian invasion from turning everyone into dance-a-holics. Attributes Ulala is a fairly nimble character that likes to strut and attack in style. Sometimes, even some of these stylish moves could attack in multiple directions despite what move it is. Her close ranged attacks range from below to above average, though her ranged attacks is where she really shines the most. Her Chu Blaster may seem like a basic gun attack, though it can be given more shooting options with the help of her Striking Pose. The more you get right with the latter, the more shots and aiming properties you'll have with the former. Her relatively mid-light weight combined with her excellent Up Special makes her one of those characters you'll have a hard time keeping off of the stage. Ulala's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Ulala strikes with her right hand while yelling "Right!", the strikes with her left hand while yelling "Left!", and finishes with an outstretched heart gesture while shouting "Chu!". * Side Attack: Ulala does a quick spin (which is actual attack) and poses afterward. * Up Attack: Ulala points above herself in a disco-esque pose. * Down Attack: Ulala does a stomp reminiscent of the Cockroach Dance. * Dash Attack: Ulala does a flying kick while yelling "Space Channel!". * Heavy Forward Attack: Ulala does a funky pose reminiscent of the Warrior Pose, which strikes ahead and behind her. * Heavy Up Attack: Ulala faces forward and thrusts her arms above her thrice, yelling "Up!" each time. * Heavy Down Attack: Ulala blasts the ground with a powerful blast from her Chu Blaster. * Neutral Aerial: Ulala does a few swift kicks with her groovy legs. * Forward Aerial: Ulala deals a heavy swipe with her blaster. * Back Aerial: Ulala quickly turns and blasts behind her with the Chu Blaster (The kick with her lower legs can also harm players). * Up Aerial: Ulala blows a kiss to fire a few fast moving hearts above her. * Down Aerial: Ulala does a spinning stomp with both feet down (her raised arms can also attack foes above her). * Grab: Ulala reaches out with her right hand. * Pummel: Ulala strikes the foe with her trademark microphone. * Forward Throw: Ulala kicks the foe away with a powerful kick. * Backward Throw: Ulala tosses the foe backwards and blasts him/her. * Upward Throw: Ulala tosses her foe into the air and blasts them twice with her blaster. * Downward Throw: Ulala throws the weight of her bottom on top of her victim. Ulala's Special Moves Neutral Special: Chu Blaster * Ulala takes out her blaster and yells "Chu!" while shooting a quick-moving projectile. When powered by the effects of her Striking Pose (depending on how many poses you get right from that move), she can have the ability to shoot more than one with the tap of a button and aim the gun freely in any direction. The move also works in midair, even with the effects of the Striking Pose. Side Special: Superstar Point * The funky reporter (Ulala) yells "Over there!" or "Here's the scoop!" while pointing with her finger to deal some energy damage. If this attack is done very close to any opponent, she will only push them away instead of affecting them with the point's true power. If the foe is close enough from the short burst of the pointing finger, he/she is guaranteed to be stunned before flying off from the attack. Up Special: Spacy Boost * Ulala does a short burst with her trusty Space Pack that allows her to leap very high into the air. While this is a great recovery move, she can really harm anyone in this state and could be left in a helpless state halfway through the fall. Down Special: Striking Pose * Just like in the original game, Ulala has to perform a series of poses to gain a boost of strength and have better effects for her Chu Blaster. What happens is that few Morolians would appear to either side of her and do a series of gestures (which you would have to mimic by tapping the stick in the same direction that they are doing). The effects of getting each pose right lasts for a total of 6 seconds, so this is were you would have to act fast when coming up with a strategy. **One correct pose = slight power boost and 2 Chu Blasts. **Two correct poses = stronger power boost and 3 Chu Blasts. **Three correct poses = strongest power boost and the ability to aim with 3 Chu Blasts. **Four correct poses = massive burst of speed and two Morolians assist you with their blasters in addition to your three aimable shots. All-Star Move: Space Channel 5 * A white platform rises below Ulala as the intro of "Mexican Flyer" plays to make things festive for this funky All-Star Move. She strikes a pose and says "Let's Dance!", causing every fighter on the screen to dance uncontrollably (If they are caught by the big blue offwave that emits from her body). many Morolians would appear on the scene for the sake of dancing while Ulala dances herself. Sometimes, the Morolians will move to different spots or even stop by the fighter that's dancing for the finale (or even a fighter that isn't affected by the hypnotic dancing. For the Climax, Ulala will fire at each Morolian with a massive blue blast that will most likely deal massive damage to any fighter that's near these color coded aliens. After the final shot, the announcer from both Space Channel 5 games would say "Nice shooting!" as Ulala strikes her final pose. The white platform lowers to the ground with Ulala saying "Thanks for watching, space cats!" in a cheerful manner. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone